Thorn in My Side
by Breething Blue
Summary: Kyouko has one question she would like answered: Why the hell is Shou acting in a movie with her?
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter One_

The red head rubbed her temples continually, eyes trained on a thick stack of papers which still sat on a tall, round coffee table in front of her. She had been standing in this same position for the past hour and a half, receiving many curious glances from the other employees who were working diligently around her.

She was aware she was slacking off on other jobs she could be doing right now, like getting coffee for the other staff members, or doing some of the extra paperwork that was lying around. But she couldn't bring herself to move, not until she made a decision.

She had recently been offered a new job, starring as one of the leads in a new angst filled romantic comedy movie. The papers had said there would be singing involved, but that wouldn't concern her, because she wouldn't be the one singing, only a face for the voice which they had chosen. And she knew this was a good chance for her, a chance to reach an entirely new audience that she hadn't been able to reach before.

It had actually been because of the L.M.E presidents urging that she had been offered the part. He had told her that playing the character would be beneficial to her growth in the Love Me section, and perhaps an even greater growth in her acting career. Although she was not as optimistic about it as he had been.

The part which she would be playing, if she accepted that is, was of a young girl whose father had left when she was only a child. Ever since then, the girl's mother had blamed her for everything that had happened. As a result the girl grew up to be a very quiet and introverted person.

Kyoko, although naive at times, wasn't stupid- so she saw the obvious tie between her and this character, and she even understood why the president would want her to act her out. He thought that by playing a character she could relate to, that it could bring back the emotions she had once upon a time harbored inside herself.

But that wasn't what held her back from accepting the offer, because that was only a back-story to the main plot. She saw no reason to reject the job over something so trivial. There were other problems though, or at least, one very large one.

Finally moving from the place she'd been silently standing in; Kyoko reached out and grabbed the stack of papers. She flipped through it quickly, stopping at a page that had the word Cast labeled in big black letters at the top.

Most of the cast was still undetermined, and there were various actors' names under each of the character's name, all of whom could potentially end up playing the character. Under the first character, who went by the name Riko, Kyoko's name was listed, followed by two other actors, both of which she had never heard of before. Most likely amateurs just like herself.

Moving her eyes down to the next column, a dark aura began to surround Kyoko. She had spotted, once again, the problem.

Riko's brother, and the main character of the story, Kazuki. _He_ was the problem. Underneath his name sat four other names, the potential actors for his character. First. Yuu Manuzaki. Second. Kouta Suzuki. Third. Jin Yoshida. Fourth. _Shou Fuwa_. The problem.

* * *

I wrote this a while back, and stumbled upon it again today. I think I might try and write more of it since its summer and I have free time now. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter Two_

Kyouko sat, her hand hovering over the paper that would seal her fate; a pen in her hand, about to sign the contract which could ultimately lead to her demise.

_It's unlikely_, she told herself again in a feeble attempt to calm her ever growing anxiety; as the ink from the pen began to form the first letter in her name. _A seventy five percent chance he won't get it._ He, being the walking bad omen, or more popularly known as Shou Fuwa, who was fourth on the list of candidates to play the lead in an upcoming movie Kyouko would fortunately or unfortunately be acting in. Three other actors would have to turn the role down before he even had a shot—or no, not three other actors, three other singers.

Kyouko had been confused as to why the cast options for the leading part in the movie were all singers instead of actors. She had promptly stormed herself down to Sawara's office, who had— to his distress— become her go to man in any unpleasant situations regarding new roles, and demanded to know the reasoning behind the absurd casting.

"Since the movie revolves around music and the growth of a band, they wanted an actual musician to act out the main character. They think it will draw in a larger audience—since it's not every day that someone in the entertainment industry crosses the line into a different field," he'd told her, seeming not to notice the black aura surrounding her, which he had become strangely accustomed to.

Puffing out her cheeks, Kyouko let her head fall back, the deed having been completed. Just the thought of working on a movie, side by side with her enemy, was draining and stressful enough. She wasn't sure, were it to actually happen, if she could handle it. It was as if she could already feel the gray hairs growing from her scalp.

She could only hope that were there some kind of greater power out there, that he didn't hold some kind of grudge against her, or find it fun to watch innocent wanna-be actors writhe in pain. That's all she dared hope for.

Kyouko closed her eyes as she hesitantly slid the paper across the table to the president who sat in front of her in his usual attire—which was the equivalent of a normal child's Halloween costume. His sanity was usually questioned by someone, or several people, every day, but today, Kyouko was more worried about her own.

"Interesting," the president said, leaning forward on the table as he seemed to study Kyouko's face.

She looked around wearily, unsure what it was he was speaking about. "What is?"

Ignoring her question, the president spun himself around in the cafeteria's chair as he swiped the bowl of chocolate pudding from the table in front of him. "The shoot starts next week. Sawara will give you a specific time and place. And the director is a good friend of mine, so be sure not to embarrass me," he said as he half stood and half jumped up out from his chair. Kyouko was sure if all she had to do was be less inconspicuous than the president to not be considered embarrassing, then she'd be alri—

"Next week?" Kyouko asked, a slightly dumb-struck look on her face, not sure she had heard his words correctly. "But the casting isn't even finished! It's not even close."

"Casting has _been_ finished. You were the last one to agree," he said nonchalantly as he put a spoonful of pudding inside his mouth. "I had a backup actor—or actress, I suppose— ready if you rejected. But I had faith we wouldn't need her. Lesson you're suppose to learn though: be prepared for anything."

Kyouko churned inside her head, though she knew she should have expected no less from the president.

"And who plays the lead, Kazuki?" she asked determinedly, planting both hands firmly on the table.

He smiled, not understanding the importance of the question to her, simply attempting to add suspense to the situation while placing another spoon of pudding inside his mouth—unintentionally playing games of torture with her. "I guess you'll have to go and find out."

But there wasn't any need. Kyouko already knew who she would be acting alongside with for the next three months. Because there he was, standing right across the room from her.

* * *

Let the gray hairs begin to grow. :P And oh my gosh, you don't understand how hard it is to write about Lory. I thought I was going to self combust while trying. Guh.

And reviews? :D


End file.
